


Chasing the Sun

by flowerfan



Series: Chrysalis 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, coma!blaine, future!fic, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chrysalis one-shot in two parts.  </p><p>Months after waking up from a coma, Blaine is well on his way to recovery.  A few weeks after their “not-an-anniversary-party,” Blaine and Kurt visit Blaine’s dad in Arizona.  It’s an important trip, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

December, 2020

Kurt rolled over and stretched a hand out to stroke Blaine’s shoulder under the fluffy duvet. Despite the downy comfort of their hotel bed, Blaine had been tossing and turning for long enough that Kurt had decided it was time to intervene. 

He knew Blaine was nervous about seeing his dad tomorrow. This trip was an odd combination of reunion and spa vacation for them. It was either a brilliant idea, which would guarantee that any stress caused by the visit would be washed away by the pampering they planned to allow themselves, or a ridiculous plan where any hope of relaxation would be dashed by the tension created by the visit with Graham Anderson. 

Blaine’s dad wasn’t a bad guy, but he had been decidedly absent from Blaine’s life since he and Pam divorced. Since Blaine’s miraculous recovery, however, Graham seemed to want to fix things, and had offered to fly them both to where he now lived in Arizona. While it was certain to be awkward as hell, they could hardly say no – Blaine didn’t have much family left, and was eager to reconnect with his dad, despite his nerves. And a few days away from New York City’s already bleak winter weather wasn’t a bad thing, either.

Oh well, Kurt thought to himself, sliding closer to his husband and wrapping his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, his skin warm under an old t-shirt. If things go badly, we’ll deal with it. It won’t be the first time we’ve had to improvise.

“Hey, sweetie, you awake?” Kurt said softly, knowing full well what Blaine’s answer would be.

“Mmm, don’t worry about it.” Blaine turned over to face Kurt, his hair squished against the pillow. “I’m fine, you can go back to sleep.”

Kurt pushed a curl out of Blaine’s face. “Want to sit outside for a little while? I bet we can see a lot more stars than back home.” The resort had a variety of little patios and walkways, complete with impressive water features and honest to god cactuses.

“No, really, it’s okay.”

Protesting like this was pretty much par for the course with Blaine, but Kurt knew better than to let it go. If he did, chances were even better that tomorrow wouldn’t go well – the less sleep Blaine got, the more nervous he would be about seeing his dad.

Kurt slid out of bed and navigated his way carefully across the room, shivering a little as the air conditioned chill met his skin. He had gone to sleep in only boxers, counting on Blaine’s heat to keep him warm. It wasn’t completely dark, as a bit of light made its way in through the curtains, no doubt from the aforementioned stars, or maybe just the lighting in the courtyard below. 

Kurt poked around in the mini-fridge, pulling out a bottle of juice that had caught his attention earlier. He twisted the top off, took a sip, and climbed back into bed, where Blaine was now watching him curiously.

“What’s that?”

Kurt sat cross-legged next to Blaine and held out the bottle. “It’s some kind of blend, apparently has cactus juice in it. It’s sweet.”

Blaine sat up and accepted the bottle, taking a tentative sip. “Not bad.” He sighed, and reached across Kurt to set the drink down on the bedside table. “You’re going to make me talk about it, aren’t you.”

“You don’t have to. But you clearly aren’t getting any sleep, so we might as well hang out.”

“At three in the morning.”

Kurt grinned. “You’re cute when you’re like this.” He ran his hand through Blaine’s hair, his fingers catching in his tangled curls. 

“What, sweaty and grumpy?”

“You’re not grumpy, you’re stressed.” Kurt lay back down, and tugged at Blaine’s arm until he curled up against him, his head tucked against Kurt’s shoulder. “Come on, spill.”

Blaine sighed. “It’s nothing new. I just haven’t seen my dad in so long, and it’s not as if the last few times were any picnic…”

“I remember when we told him we got married. I didn’t think it went too badly.” Six years ago, soon after their impromptu wedding, they had stopped by to visit Graham. He was renting an apartment in Westerville, not far from Dalton. At that point Graham and Pam’s separation was still fairly new, and Graham was trying to be on his best behavior, equal parts embarrassed and apologetic about the whole thing.

“Yeah, but remember that time over Christmas, when he cancelled at the last minute? And then the dinner at Breadstix where he kept asking questions about my mom?”

Kurt nodded against Blaine’s hair. “I agree, those weren’t his finest moments.”

They lay quietly for a little while, Kurt tracing circles on Blaine’s back with his fingers.

“Do you think I should just let all that go?” Blaine asked quietly. “Just forget about all the times he just sent a card instead of calling? All our performances he never saw? My graduation?”

Kurt pondered this for a minute. “I don’t think you can forget about it completely. But apparently he’s interested in seeing you now. Maybe just try to keep an open mind, see what he has to say?”

Blaine pressed closer to Kurt, holding him a little tighter. “What if turns out we came all this way, and nothing’s changed? He still doesn’t like me?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt shifted to try to see Blaine’s face, “of course he likes you. He loves you.”

“He’s got a weird way of showing it.”

“Yeah, but he’s pretty weird about a lot of things.”

Blaine huffed out a laugh. “Fair enough. He’s not the most socially adept person I’ve ever met.”

“It’s a wonder you came out so dapper and charming. Must have been Cooper’s influence.”

“Very funny.” Blaine traced a finger along Kurt’s collarbone. “I guess it can’t hurt to hear what he has to say. We can always leave if he’s an ass, right?”

“Right. We’ve got way more things we want to do here than we have time for, anyway. If we ditch your dad, it would really free up our schedule.”

Blaine laughed, then shifted up on to an elbow, looking down at Kurt. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“You know,” Blaine said, settling back down against Kurt’s side. “Everything.”

Kurt pressed a kiss against Blaine’s forehead, and pulled the duvet up over them both. Within a few minutes Blaine’s breath had evened out, and Kurt was the one unable to sleep. Because it had occurred to him that tomorrow could go spectacularly badly, and the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to be hurt by his father’s indifference all over again. He sighed, and tried to take his own advice – always a challenge – to keep an open mind. And go to sleep.

*****  
The next morning Kurt and Blaine got up early, had a light breakfast, and then went exploring. The resort in Scottsdale, Arizona where they had booked their three night getaway was enormous. Even aside from the sheer luxury of their accommodations, Arizona was like no other place either of them had ever been. The landscape was dramatically different than back East, dry and dusty grays and tans instead of green, except for the sad looking little bushes and, of course, the unbelievable cactuses. 

For their morning’s activity they chose a short hike near Tom’s Thumb in the McDowell Mountain Preserve. Although the path they chose was more of a scenic walk than a hike, given that Blaine wasn’t really in any shape to be climbing, it was still good exercise for them both. And being outside gave them the opportunity to clear their heads, as well as get a nice look at some of the interesting rock formations in the area.

By noon they had returned to the hotel, showered and dressed for lunch, and were on their way to the restaurant Graham had selected. Kurt had checked the place out online, and was looking forward to seeing it, in an abstract way – there weren’t many restaurants in 75-year old adobe buildings back in New York. 

As they approached the restaurant, they saw Graham waiting outside. He looked good, still tall and handsome, a lot like Cooper but with salt and pepper hair and without the ridiculous grin. Kurt could feel Blaine tense beside him, his hand clutching Kurt’s arm tighter. Kurt paused, smoothed his hands down the arms of Blaine’s rich chestnut brown blazer, tugged at his crimson and gold striped bowtie (a Kurt Hummel original) and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “You’ve got this.”

Blaine’s mouth twitched with the hint of a smile as they starting walking again. Then they were there, Graham turning to see them and smiling broadly. He grabbed Blaine into a tight hug, causing Blaine to swing his cane awkwardly about as he returned the embrace. Kurt slid the cane out of his hand and stood by, hoping that when Graham released him Blaine didn’t just collapse out of shock.

When Graham let Blaine go, Kurt steadied him with one hand on his back, and turned to Graham with his other hand out to shake. Graham took it but then pulled Kurt into a hug as well, leaving him almost as stunned as Blaine. 

“I think he’s a pod person,” Blaine muttered as they followed his father into the restaurant, Graham smiling shyly at them as the hostess led them to a table on the patio. 

“Open mind,” Kurt replied.

Their conversation moved along easily enough as they looked over their menus and placed their orders. The restaurant featured Southwestern cuisine, including homemade tortillas, and an impressive range of tequila which they decidedly were not going to sample. Graham seemed genuinely interested in Blaine’s job at NYU, and managed to ask Kurt about what he was doing now without embarrassing him over the whole getting laid off from Vogue debacle. 

When the waitress brought their selections, including a salad with grilled shrimp and spicy dressing for Kurt, and an enchilada for Blaine that was clearly big enough for two, the small talk died down. Kurt chalked this up to everyone digging into their meals until he glanced over at Blaine and saw him staring down at his plate, worrying his brightly colored cloth napkin between his fingers, clearly not thinking about his food at all.

“Why now?” Blaine finally blurted out. “Why this sudden interest in me now?”

Might as well cut to the chase, thought Kurt. He put his hand gently on Blaine’s thigh, wanting to reassure him somehow. Because this was the moment, really, that Blaine had been dreading.

Graham looked vaguely ill, pausing with a forkful of margarita chicken on its way to his mouth. He set his fork down and cleared his throat, wiping his hands on his slacks in a way that reminded Kurt of Blaine when he was nervous.

“Well, Blaine, until a little while ago I thought you were, um, for all intents and purposes… gone.”

That was blunt, Kurt thought. 

“So, what, do you feel guilty or something?” Blaine’s voice was defensive as it rose. 

“No, that’s not it.” Graham looked increasingly uncomfortable but plowed on. “You getting hurt, being like that… it made me realize how much I had lost, by letting us grow so far apart. How much I would lose if it continued.”

Blaine’s hands were trembling where he clutched them together on his lap, and Kurt took one in his, but Blaine hardly seemed to notice. “So, what do you want, exactly? Because a card and a check on my birthday really isn’t a relationship, dad. It’s just not, no matter how you rationalize it.”

“I know.” Graham held a hand out across the table, and Blaine’s eyes widened. This was even more out of character than the hugs. “I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry. But I want to be in your life now, if you’ll let me. In whatever way you want me. Please.”

Graham looked like he was about to cry, and Blaine wasn’t much better off, as he nodded and pressed his lips together to try to keep the tears from falling. Just when Kurt thought things couldn’t get any more emotionally fraught, Graham stood up and came over to Blaine, leaning down to wrap his arms around his shoulders and hold him tight. He whispered something to Blaine which Kurt couldn’t hear, but he was willing to guess it was something along the lines of “I love you,” since Blaine replied softly “I love you too, dad.” 

It was incredibly awkward but by far the sweetest thing Kurt had ever witnessed between Blaine and his father. Kurt started to pull his hand away from Blaine’s but Blaine held on, and so Kurt just sat silently, holding Blaine’s hand and letting them have their moment. Finally Graham stood up, wiping his eyes, and excused himself to the restroom.

Blaine took the tissue Kurt handed him, blew his nose, and then shook his head. “Did that really happen?”

“I didn’t get my camera out in time, but I’m pretty sure it did.” Kurt wiped a tear off Blaine’s cheekbone and cupped his face in his hand, examining Blaine closely. He looked a little dazed. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Blaine caught Kurt’s gaze. “Probably on my way to really good, once I figure out how to breathe again.”

Kurt smiled. “Bet you’re wishing we ordered some of that tequila.”

“Not for a minute. Can you imagine this scene if I were drunk right now?” Blaine grinned, the doubt on his face finally clearing. “I think we’re all lucky I stuck with iced tea.”

After Graham came back to the table, the conversation moved back to safer ground. Apparently Graham was as much of a superhero movie fan as Blaine was, and eagerly accepted the opportunity to talk about something less likely to generate tears. Kurt let his attention wander as Blaine and his father discussed the latest happenings in the Marvel universe. 

“So, you two are still coming over for dinner tomorrow, right?” The nervous tone in Graham’s voice caught Kurt’s attention, and he looked up, glad to see that Blaine was still on board with the plan.

“Yeah, we’d like that,” Blaine replied. 

“Do you, um, need directions or anything?”

Kurt shook his head. “You already gave us the address. The GPS will get us there, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” Graham was clearly not quite finished with the topic, though, and Kurt wondered what on earth had him so flustered now. “There’s, um, there’s someone else I’d like to have over too, if it’s okay with you.”

Kurt felt as much as saw Blaine stiffen. Then Blaine took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders, and answered his father calmly. “Oh? Who’s that?”

“Melinda,” his dad said, digging his phone out of his pocket and swiping at it. “We’ve been seeing each other for a while now, and…” He held out the phone towards them, and Kurt took it, holding it so Blaine could see it. “I’d just really like you to meet her.”

Two blond women, one slightly taller than the other, smiled up at them from the picture. Kurt blinked, and then looked up at Graham. “To be clear, Melinda is the older one, right?”

“What?” Graham sputtered, nearly spitting out the mouthful of water in his mouth. “Oh my god, yes, of course. Emily’s her daughter. She’s only sixteen.”

Kurt shrugged. “Just wanted to be clear. You never know.” He felt a little bad for teasing Graham, but Blaine had a smile tugging at his mouth, which had been the point anyway.

“Anyway, Melinda doesn’t have to be there, if you don’t want her to. But I thought maybe if you guys wanted to come over around three or four, and she could join us later for dinner… she’s really nice, and I’ve told her so much about you, I just…” Graham seemed to run out of steam, and looked rather helplessly at Blaine. “I would really like it if you met her.”

Blaine had been staring at the candle in the middle of the table during Graham’s little speech, and he seemed to be reluctant to look anywhere else. But he finally raised his gaze and met his father’s eyes. “Sure, dad, that’s fine.” 

The possibility that Blaine’s dad would be dating, or even remarried, had occurred to them. Kurt and Blaine had actually talked about it before the trip, one night the week before when Blaine was trying to figure out exactly how much of their long weekend away would be a family visit, and how much time they could take for themselves. Graham had offered – again - to have them stay at his house, and Blaine and Kurt had politely refused, wanting to give themselves some space. 

_“Because what if his house is awful?” Blaine had said._

_“What, like poorly decorated? I’m guessing he had a decorator do it. How bad could it be?”_

_“You hate Southwestern décor.”_

_“True.”_

_“What if we have to sleep on a pull-out couch? Or in the baby’s room?”_

_“The baby? What baby?” Kurt had wondered for a moment if he had missed something._

_“You know, the baby he has inevitably had with his new wife. His second, actually.”_

_“Second new wife?”_

_“Second baby. Or there could be twins,” Blaine had babbled on. “Or maybe they have foster kids. Maybe his wife is a social worker, and she takes in stray kids who need homes, helps them turn their lives around. Finds them forever families.”_

_“I don’t know, Blaine, your dad doesn’t really seem like the type to take in foster kids.”_

_“But maybe he’s changed? Turned over a new leaf?”_

_“People don’t change that much,” Kurt had said, wishing it weren’t true. In his experience, however, it really was. But as silly as Blaine was being, his dad could definitely have found someone new. He and Pam had been divorced for almost as long as Kurt and Blaine had been married. “Would you be upset if your dad remarried?”_

_Blaine had shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it might be interesting. It could be a Brady Bunch thing – all of us in one house, and we’d make friends with his wife’s kids.” Blaine’s eyes lit up, and he smirked at Kurt. “Maybe I’d even have a crush on my stepbrother.”_

_Kurt laughed. “That would never happen in real life.” And if it did, and Blaine were lucky enough to have a brother like Finn, even for a little while, that would be okay, too._

But now here they were, faced with the actuality of Graham having a significant other, if not yet a new spouse. At least her child wasn’t someone either of them were capable of crushing on. And apparently despite having considered the possibility ahead of time, the reality of it was still unsettling for Blaine.

“I’ll, um, I’ll be right back.” Blaine stood up shakily, his metal chair scraping across the patio surface. “Restroom.”

Kurt handed Blaine his cane and started to stand up, too, but Blaine caught his eye and shook his head, so he sat back down.

Kurt watched Graham watch Blaine walk away from the table, an unreadable expression on his face. Although Blaine had improved greatly since he woke up, hardly able to move at all, he still had a long way to go before he was back to his fleet footed, step touching self. Blaine leaned heavily on his cane with every other step, especially when he was tired or anxious. He still lost his balance from time to time, although he hardly ever fell anymore. Kurt couldn’t imagine how it felt for Graham, seeing his child disabled. Or, Kurt wondered, was Graham having the opposite thought – that it was a miracle that Blaine was alive at all?

After a few minutes Kurt felt his phone buzz with a text. It was from Blaine. 

**Do I have to come out?**

**Baby, I think that ship has sailed,** Kurt replied.

**Ha, ha.**

**Want me to join you? We could just chill there until he leaves. How dirty is the floor?**

**The floor’s not bad, but I’m okay. You don’t have to come in. I’ll be out in a minute.**

“Is that Blaine?” Kurt looked up at Graham’s question.

“Yes.”

Graham sighed. “Did I screw it all up?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Now there was a question. He held back the snarky response that lurked behind his lips – do you mean just now, or over the past ten years? – and waited for Graham to elaborate.

“Just because I haven’t seen him that much doesn’t mean I wasn’t thinking about him. He’s my son. I love him.”

Kurt could feel his resolve to keep things polite diminishing. Did he really have to let Graham completely off the hook? Does he think they are that naïve? “You’ve got a funny way of showing it.”

Graham looked pained. “After the divorce… I felt so terrible about how everything happened. I was embarrassed that Blaine had to see that. And Blaine’s mom was so upset. I guess I didn’t want to make things any worse.” Graham scrubbed at his face, looking for a moment way too much like Blaine. “I did my best.”

Well, that was practically pathetic. “You did your best? Really? How many times have you been to New York since Blaine moved there?”

“I wanted to come visit…”

Kurt scoffed. “My parents wanted to come. Pam did too. Strangely enough, they did. Lots of times.” He was getting angry now, despite his best intentions. “You know, I’m guessing between a capella and theater performances Blaine was in about ten or twelve major shows while he was at NYU, not to mention all the smaller ones. Every time, he’d look for you, wondering if maybe you’d respond to _this_ invitation, even though you never did before. But you never came to any of them. You didn’t even come to his college graduation – his second college, mind you, the one that he applied to after getting kicked out of NYADA because he was depressed. Where he succeeded brilliantly, I might add.” Kurt was aware that he might be crossing a line, but frankly, it had to be said. And Blaine wasn’t all that likely to say it.

“I didn’t want to upset Pam. She loved going to see Blaine. She wouldn’t have wanted me around.”

Graham seemed sincere, if entirely missing the point. It was infuriating. “Your son did. Didn’t that count for anything?” Did Graham really believe that he was making things better by staying away? That Pam wouldn’t have wanted him to keep in touch with Blaine through more than just occasional greeting cards?

Kurt heard the tapping of Blaine’s cane on the pavement as he approached, and sucked in a quick breath, trying to reign in his temper. Getting angry at Graham now wouldn’t do any good, and it wouldn’t help Blaine repair his relationship with his father. Kurt stood up and smiled at Blaine, then took his arm as he reached the table. He gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek, just shaking his head at his questioning look – he’d fill him in later. As Blaine sat down, Kurt scooted his chair a little closer to Blaine’s so he could keep his arm looped around his shoulders.

The atmosphere was subdued as the waitress came over with their check and Graham went through the motions of paying for their meal. Blaine didn’t seem interested in talking about Melinda, and Graham appeared to be out of other topics of conversation. For his part, Kurt just wanted to get Blaine out of there and cuddle him until he started looking less like an ice sculpture. Blaine assured his father that they would be at his house tomorrow around four o’clock, they exchanged stiff hugs, and then it was over.

Back in their rental car, Kurt looked over at Blaine in the passenger seat, shoulders still tight and lips pressed together. They had planned on going to the botanical gardens next, but Blaine didn’t seem to be in the mood. Kurt really didn’t blame him. “Want to head back to the hotel for a little while?”

“Sure.”

Blaine relaxed as Kurt drove, and by the time they reached the hotel and were walking across the grounds, he had perked up a bit. “Maybe we could go swimming?” 

The resort had an elaborate pool with a lazy river, water slide, and some kind of surfing section, but after wandering around and surveying the scene, they decided to try the much quieter adult pool. It was beautifully landscaped, with tall palm trees framing each view, and Kurt briefly wondered how much water was wasted in making this tiny area in the middle of a desert look even moderately lush.

While it was a bit on the cool side for swimming – it was early December, after all – the pool was heated to a pleasant temperature. There were only a few other people there, quietly doing their own thing. After they floated around for a bit, Blaine found Kurt’s hand under the water and gave it a squeeze, then headed over to the lanes set aside for swimming laps.

Blaine had always loved to swim. Kurt wasn’t sure if his powerful thighs were a cause or effect, but it was all good either way. After Blaine moved out of the care center and back in with Kurt this fall, they had found a nearby gym with a pool so that Blaine could swim as part of his physical therapy. Blaine had since confessed to Kurt that now he loved swimming even more -- he didn’t have any balance problems in the water, didn’t run the risk of falling if he moved too fast, and didn’t have anyone staring at him, wondering what was wrong. 

Kurt spent a few minutes just admiring his husband. Blaine was doing a fierce looking breast stroke, his lovely shoulders moving in and out of the water as fast as he could make himself go. Kurt imagined he was working rather harder than he usually did, and decided to stay in the pool, in case of a sudden cramp or other calamity. He couldn’t very well explain to Graham tomorrow that he had let Blaine drown, after all this.

Blaine went on for longer than Kurt expected, and Kurt was beginning to feel rather chilled. Finally Blaine slowed down, ducked under the lane divider and swam slowly over to Kurt, grabbing on to the side of the pool with both hands and panting for breath. Kurt moved closer, feeling Blaine’s body heat radiating off him, and waited for Blaine to relax. Then he pulled him close, letting Blaine drape his arms around his shoulders, and inhaling his scent along with the acrid smell of chlorine. 

“You looked good out there,” Kurt said softly, running a hand along Blaine’s back.

“Thanks.” Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, still breathing hard enough that his chest rose and fell against Kurt’s. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Kurt with an arm around Blaine to hold him gently, the warm sun beating down on their water-cooled skin.

Finally, figuring Blaine really wasn’t going to want to haul himself up on to the side of the pool in his current state, Kurt gently swam with him over to where there were steps and a handrail, and they slowly made their way out of the water. Kurt put on one of the thick terrycloth robes they had brought down from their room, and helped Blaine into his, keeping an arm around his waist for support. Blaine was clearly exhausted, so they headed back upstairs carefully, neither of them wanting Blaine to face plant on to the floor.

Back in their room, Blaine collapsed on to the bed, his feet still hanging off the side. Kurt smiled softly and climbed up next to him, the robe getting in his way as he settled himself next to Blaine, pushing his wet hair out of his face. 

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked, tugging Blaine’s robe so that it covered his chest. The temperature in the room was even cooler than outside, and both of them were still wet.

“It’s hard to tell,” Blaine answered, turning on his side to look at Kurt. “Kind of weird, I guess. Today was… a lot.” Blaine blinked, his long eyelashes damp from the pool, and gazed into Kurt’s eyes as if they held the answers to all the world’s problems. Or at least, to his own.

“I know.” Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s warm lips. “What do you feel like doing now?”

Blaine shrugged. “I know I should shower, and then we should go do… something… but all I really want to do is sleep.”

“I think a nap would be perfect.” Kurt stood up, quickly tossed the robe and his swimsuit on a chair, and then dove back on to the bed, shivering as he did so. 

Blaine grinned at Kurt’s naked maneuvers as he shoved at the thick comforter until there was space for them to get under it. “Stop giggling at me and come here.” 

Blaine complied, peeling off his robe and wet swim trunks and tossing them on the floor. Then he crawled back up the bed and slid his legs under the blanket, curling himself up against Kurt, his cold feet tangling with Kurt’s own. “Mmm, this is nice.” 

It really was. They didn’t often lounge about completely naked, especially not when there was no expectation of sexytimes. But it felt good, safe and together and _right._ Sometimes Kurt still couldn’t believe that he had his husband back. It was too good to be true, and yet, here they were. Kurt ran his hand down Blaine’s side, letting his hand rest comfortably on his hip. “I love you.”

Blaine lay his head against Kurt’s bare chest, sighing as he did. “I love you, too.”

They didn’t sleep for long (try as he might, Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about what the chlorine from the pool was doing to their hair – Blaine’s curls were enough of a challenge without added chemical interference), but when they woke up, Blaine seemed to have recovered his equilibrium.

“So, what should we do next?” Kurt asked, a dozen possible plans running through his head. “Back into town for dinner, or try the hotel restaurants? They have a quite a few to choose from – one of them has Latin American cuisine, one is a gastro pub, there’s even one with barbeque. Or we could get room service if you don’t feel like going anywhere.”

Blaine shook his head, a smile playing across his lips. “I’m not that hungry yet. Probably shouldn’t have eaten the whole enchilada. But… I seem to remember something about a couples massage?”


	2. Chapter 2

December, 2020 (continued)

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine headed over to Taliesen West, or, as they read from the website as they waited for their tour to begin, “Frank Lloyd Wright’s desert masterpiece, an architectural wonder built in 1937 out of the stone and sand in the Sonoran desert.”

Blaine was in a good mood. Apparently the couples massage and a leisurely dinner the night before (followed by some extremely pleasant sexytimes) had put him in the right frame of mind for the rest of the trip. He was smiling, trading happy glances with Kurt, and generally just looking as delicious as a person had any right to be.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt from behind, tucking his chin on Kurt’s shoulder, humming a song under his breath. “It got stuck in my head on the way over,” he explained, starting to sing. _“You said remember that life is not meant to be wasted,”_ Blaine sang softly. _“You should always be chasing the sun.”_ Blaine’s voice jumped up cheerfully on the last note. _”So fill up your lungs and just run. But always be chasing the sun.”_

Kurt gave a little silent thanks to Sara Bareilles, and anyone else who helped bring a little light into their lives, and then turned and planted a quick kiss on Blaine’s lips. “I’ve got you, I don’t even need the sun,” Kurt said, not even caring how cheesy he sounded.

Blaine beamed, doing not a thing to prove Kurt wrong.

Blaine had brought his camera, and was clearly excited by the chance to see Frank Lloyd Wright’s creation up close and personal. Their tour took them into the living quarters of the building, including the rooms which served as social gathering places as well as more private rooms, and two theater spaces. They marveled at the imaginative ways the buildings were designed to integrate indoor and outdoor space. 

“He really liked red, didn’t he,” Kurt commented as they walked through the music pavilion, a long, low building with red seats, curtains and flooring.

“He felt it was a life giving color,” Blaine said. “Aren’t you listening to our guide?”

Kurt smirked, glancing at his husband’s tight red jeans. “It’s definitely giving me life,” he said in a whisper, loving the blush that rose on Blaine’s cheeks at his comment. Also red, he thought. And cute.

The spaces were linked to each other with dramatic terraces, gardens, and walkways, and soon they had fallen behind their tour guide, as Blaine paused to get the photographs he wanted of each location. Kurt couldn’t help but compare the architecture of Wright’s creation, which worked with and in harmony with the shape and feel of the desert, with the giant resort hotel they were staying at. 

After getting their fill of the site, they stopped in at the gift shop so that they could pick up a few souvenirs, including a book for Wes, who was a big Frank Lloyd Wright fan.

“Should I get something for my dad?” Blaine asked, bringing up the parental elephant in the room for the first time in hours. 

Kurt shrugged. “I’m guessing he’s already been here, if he has any interest. Why don’t we just bring flowers?” They couldn’t go wrong with flowers, right?

Blaine nodded. “Okay. Flowers are good.” He froze, as if suddenly encountering an overwhelming problem. “But where do we get them?”

“We’ll ask at the hotel. If they don’t have a flower shop there, I’m sure they can refer us to somewhere in town.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded again. “Okay.”

Kurt’s heart went out to Blaine. Clearly this visit was proving to be more difficult than they had anticipated, as much as Blaine was trying to just go with the flow. “Hey,” Kurt moved closer, and slid his hand around to the small of Blaine’s back, “it’s going to be fine. He really does love you, he’s just kind of terrible at showing it.”

Kurt had told Blaine about the conversation he had with Graham yesterday, while Blaine was in the bathroom at the restaurant, and Graham’s declaration. Because no matter how much of a misguided, socially awkward turtle Graham Anderson was, Kurt did believe that he loved Blaine, and was truly trying to figure out how to fix the gulf between them that had formed after his and Pam’s divorce.

Blaine sucked in a slow breath, then let it out. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“And besides, we’ll get to meet Melinda. You’ve got to be at least curious about what she’s like, right? I mean, your dad isn’t exactly a social butterfly. How on earth did he find a girlfriend?”

Blaine laughed, wetly, and Kurt pulled him in for a quick hug. “Don’t worry, we’ve got this. One wrong move, and I’ll slash them both with my vicious, vicious words.”

“Don’t quote Brittany at me, you’ll distract me from my angst.”

****  
As it turned out, Melinda was lovely. Kurt could tell that Blaine was falling for her five minutes into the conversation, and Kurt himself wasn’t far behind. 

They had gotten to Graham’s house right on time. It was a pleasant enough looking Southwestern style home, similar to many of the others in the upscale suburb, and not so ostentatious as to draw attention to itself. 

“I can’t get over the palm trees,” Blaine commented as they got out of the car, pulling their packages out of the back seat. They had decided to stop at a bakery and get some dessert, along with a bouquet of flowers. If things got bad, they could always bring the cheesecake back to the hotel with them and see how much of it they could eat themselves. 

“It’s the lack of grass that throws me,” Kurt replied. “Everything is so gray, and tan, and brown. It’s just odd. It’s like nature decided to stick with neutrals permanently.”

“At least it isn’t snowing, or raining that horrible icy slush stuff we get in New York.”

“True enough.” Once again, the weather was sunny and quite comfortable, hovering around seventy degrees. And dry, of course.

Graham gave them a brief tour of the house, and Kurt couldn’t help commenting on the grand piano in the living room. He hadn’t realized Blaine’s father played as well, but he supposed it made sense. After the tour, they ended up sitting at a table in the backyard, sipping lemonade and describing their morning’s outing. It turned out Graham hadn’t been to see Taliesin, and Kurt felt a quick pang of guilt for not inviting him along. Maybe next time, he thought, and then shook his head. Next time Graham could darn well visit them in New York, if he was so serious about being a part of Blaine’s life.

When Melinda arrived, bringing a bag of groceries (she apparently was the best guacamole maker Graham had ever met, and was going to make her special homemade guacamole for them), conversation began to flow more easily. Melinda explained that she was a social worker, so she was good at talking to all kinds of people, which ironically caused Graham to stammer and retreat into the house to get more lemonade.

Blaine caught Kurt’s attention and mouthed “see - social worker – foster children” with his eyes wide, and Kurt had to stifle a laugh.

“I’m so happy to meet you both,” Melinda gushed once Graham was inside the house, looking from Blaine to Kurt and back again. “Your father hasn’t stopped talking about you lately, Blaine. He’s so very glad that you’re recovering and doing so well.” She reached out to touch Blaine’s hand briefly, then pulled it back into her lap. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to forgive me, I’m kind of a physical person.” 

“No, it’s all right,” Blaine said softly. “I’m glad to meet you too.”

Melinda smiled happily, and launched into a serious of questions about New York, and where they had each gone to school, and what advice they could offer for a student who was interested in going to college far away from home. “Emily’s just a sophomore in high school, but I know college applications are coming up soon. It all seems so overwhelming. But she’s determined to get out of here.”

They were in the middle of explaining how their own high school guidance counselor had done a less than admirable job of helping them apply to college (who thought waiting until spring of senior year was the right time for that? And why hadn’t anyone bothered to remind Kurt that it might be a good idea to apply to more than one school?) when Graham returned.

“So how did you two meet, anyway?” Kurt asked. He wasn’t afraid to admit he enjoyed seeing Graham squirm a little bit at this. Ah, how the tables had turned.

But Melinda gave Graham a tender look, and his expression turned serious. He cleared his throat, wiped his palms on his khakis, and looked up at Blaine. “After your mother died, I was in a pretty bad place. Between what had happened to you, and then losing her… I didn’t have a lot of friends here, not people that I could really talk to. So I joined a, um, counseling group, a grief support group, at the community hospital.”

Not exactly the humorous meet cute story Kurt had been expecting, then.

“I was there too,” Melinda said. “I had been going regularly for months. My husband had passed almost a year ago by that time. The group really helped me.” She turned her gaze to Graham and placed a hand on his thigh. “Still does.”

Blaine had gone still, staring at his father in disbelief. “You were that upset that mom died? But… you and mom were divorced, for years by then…”

“It didn’t matter. I still loved her.” Graham cleared his throat again. “When you know a person for so long, go through so much with them… your mom and I had actually been talking a lot, when she got sick, and then – it was – it was so fast.” Graham’s voice tripped, his eyes filling with tears. “Then she was just gone.”

The pain in Graham’s voice was sharp. Kurt wondered how much Graham’s experience with Pam’s death had to do with Graham’s insistence on seeing Blaine now. He couldn’t change things with Pam, but he had a second chance with Blaine.

Graham reached across the table, putting a hand on Blaine’s where it was frozen against his glass of lemonade. “I’m so sorry, Blainey. She loved you so much, more than anything. All she ever wanted was for you to be okay.” He sniffled. “She would be so happy now, seeing you awake and doing so well. I know she’s so happy now.”

Kurt glanced at Blaine, and saw the tears silently streaming down his face. All he wanted to do was take Blaine in his arms, but he wasn’t sure that was the right thing to do, when he was so clearly trying to hold himself together in front of his father. Instead he handed Blaine a paper napkin to wipe his face and rested his hand at the back of Blaine’s neck, letting Blaine decide whether to come closer.

Blaine wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “Thanks for telling me that, dad.” He bit his lip, pressed his eyes together and then went on. “It’s really weird, not being able to talk to her. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Blaine looked at Kurt – they had talked about this before, and made tentative plans to stop by the cemetery where Pam was buried next time they were in Ohio. Kurt had been making periodic visits to his own mother’s grave for years, and knew it could help, somewhat, to just talk to her. Even if he knew no one was actually listening, it still helped.

Graham nodded at Blaine’s comment, wiping his own eyes. The silence grew, each of them lost for a moment in their own grief.

“Well, so you and Melinda met in the support group,” Kurt finally spoke up, desperate to move the conversation along. “What happened next?”

Graham gave Kurt an almost grateful look, realizing what he was doing.

“We started meeting outside of group, going for coffee and that kind of thing,” Melinda said. “It took a while, though… Graham was kind of oblivious.”

Blaine barked out a laugh at Melinda’s comment, his eyes lighting up in amusement, and Kurt grinned along with him. Kurt couldn’t help it anymore – he pulled Blaine into a hug, wrapping his arms around his husband and rocking him tight against him. Blaine came willingly, both of them shaking with barely there laughter, and when Kurt finally loosened his hold, Blaine stayed leaning against Kurt, his head resting comfortably on Kurt’s shoulder. 

Melinda and Graham were smiling fondly at the two of them and each other, and Kurt marveled at how bizarre the whole situation was. At least Melinda’s comment had succeeded in breaking the tension.

“You’ll have to forgive us,” Blaine said, trying to explain. “It’s possible that when Kurt and I first met, I was a bit oblivious myself.” Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips, and Kurt had to restrain himself from continuing it further than was appropriate. Instead he just threaded his fingers through Blaine’s, his hand warm and sure his in own.

“Oblivious is one word for it,” Kurt said. “But eventually Blaine came to his senses.”

“Kurt was right in front of me all the time.” Blaine’s eyes grew soft, and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat, overwhelmed for a moment with the intensity of his love for this man. 

“Some things are worth waiting for, aren’t they?” Melinda asked, catching Kurt’s eye. Then she grinned. “Other things we don’t have to wait for much longer, assuming I get moving.” She stood up and excused herself to go inside and start mashing avocados. Kurt and Blaine both volunteered to help, but Melinda waved them off. “You’re here to visit with Graham,” she said. “So visit.”

“Actually, would you guys come inside with me for a minute?” Graham asked. Kurt and Blaine stood up, Blaine picking up his cane from where it had rolled away on the ground, and followed Graham into the house. 

“Any idea what this is about?” Kurt whispered to Blaine, taking his arm and giving it a squeeze.

“Nope.” Blaine looked fairly calm, but Kurt could recognize his show face anywhere.

“Just remember he’s trying,” Kurt said. “And he’s not doing too badly, right?”

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. “Right.”

Graham led them back to his office, a small room with a desk pushed up against a window, and a dark leather loveseat against the back wall. There was a shelf with photographs displayed neatly across it, and Kurt was pleasantly surprised to see one of him and Blaine taken at their wedding, and, even more surprisingly, one of Pam and Blaine from Blaine’s NYU graduation. Pam must have sent it to him.

“Please, sit,” Graham said, standing by the edge of his desk and waving his hand towards the couch.

They sat down, thighs pressed together, and Kurt took Blaine’s hand. “You’re not going to tell us that Blaine has a long lost sibling, or something, right?”

Graham looked up, his eyes wide, and then shook his head firmly. “No, no. Don’t worry, there’s nothing like that… I’m sorry to be so…” He didn’t really seem to have the words to explain, but at least Kurt could feel Blaine relax a little beside him.

Graham pulled open his desk drawer and took something out. He sat in the desk chair and scooted it closer to them, his knees almost touching theirs, then held out his hand.

“I want you to have this. It was your grandfather’s.”

Blaine took the object, and Kurt could see a flash of disappointment wash over his face. “Um, thanks, dad. But, um, you already gave me one of these.”

Blaine was holding the antique pocket watch as if it was going to combust. It was similar to the one Blaine had treasured for many years, although this one had more of a burnished finish and a fleur de lis on the cover. Kurt silently hoped Graham hadn’t actually forgotten that he had given a pocket watch to Blaine when he started at Dalton; it would destroy him.

“What? Oh, I know. Of course I know that.” Graham stood up and paced the small room, shaking his head. “I am so bad at this,” he said, almost to himself. “Let me explain.”

An entirely unnecessary echo of Sam quoting from _The Princess Bride_ flitted through Kurt’s head, and he struggled to focus on what Graham was saying.

“My father actually had a whole collection of pocket watches, but there were three that were his favorites. He gave them to me when your mom and I got married. Weird wedding gift, but, you know, he was kind of a weird guy…” Graham seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment, and then found the thread again. “So eventually I gave one to Cooper and one to you. I held on to the third one for myself. But I thought now…” Graham looked from Blaine to Kurt, and Kurt suddenly realized where this conversation was going. 

“You want Kurt to have it,” Blaine said breathlessly.

“Yeah. If, you know, you want it, Kurt.” Graham let out a nervous laugh. “I know it might not be as fashion forward as your usual accessories, but it would mean a lot to me. You don’t have to carry it, or anything, you can just keep it in a drawer-”

“What, are you kidding?” Kurt recovered his wits and took the watch from Blaine’s hand, holding it up to examine it properly. “It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen one quite like it. I love it.” He glanced at Blaine, who was gazing back at him with such love in his eyes, he had to pull him into a hug, grounding himself against the overflow of emotion surging through him. Then he stood up and embraced Graham. “It means a lot to me too. Thank you.” 

****

That night, back at the hotel, Kurt puttered around, gathering their belongings from around the room, folding and refolding their clothes into perfect rectangles in their suitcases. It wasn’t until Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist that he even noticed that he had spent fifteen minutes trying to decide which shoes to pack and which to wear on the flight home the next day.

“Come to bed, sweetheart,” Blaine said, his voice rich and low. “We have plenty of time for that tomorrow.”

Kurt nodded and let himself be led to the bed. Blaine sat, pulling Kurt towards him, and started to unbutton his vest. Kurt closed his eyes and let himself relax, soothed by the feeling of Blaine’s hands on his skin as his clothes came off. 

Blaine shed his own clothes and then climbed up on the bed, motioning for Kurt to follow him. They curled up together under the covers, a current of arousal sparking between them as their naked bodies lined up against each other.

“What do you want?” Blaine asked softly, running his hand down Kurt’s back, then cupping his ass. 

Kurt just squirmed closer, knowing only that he wanted Blaine, this man, this moment, right now.

Blaine shifted, pulling Kurt over him so he could run both his hands over his skin, and then down to his ass again. He let his fingers move and explore, pressing lightly between his cheeks. 

Kurt let out a moan, writhing against Blaine.

“Yeah?” Blaine made his intentions clearer, a finger pressing more intently, and Kurt groaned in agreement. “You sure?”

Kurt caught the hesitation in Blaine’s voice, and blinked his eyes open. Blaine was gazing up at him with a mix of desire and concern. They hadn’t done this – penetrative sex – since Blaine had woken up. Even though they had discussed their fears, and agreed that they were unnecessary, they still hadn’t been in any hurry. But it was clear that tonight Blaine was definitely interested, and Kurt – well, Kurt wanted Blaine inside him. It was that simple. He wanted it with an intensity that he was at a loss to explain. 

“I’m sure.”

“You’re not worried that I’ll break?” Blaine said the words so plainly, pushing through his own insecurities, wanting to make sure that Kurt was okay.

“No, I’m not worried any longer,” Kurt said firmly. He rose to his elbows, making sure that Blaine could see his face. “You’re so strong, Blaine. Stronger than you’ve ever been. I can’t break you. No one can.”

Blaine blushed, but held Kurt’s gaze and nodded. “Okay.”

Kurt leaned down and pressed a line of kisses to Blaine’s neck, the groan that escaped from Blaine’s mouth making his own heart beat faster. “And you are the sexiest thing on this planet. So, to be absolutely clear, I’d like you to fuck me now.”

Blaine grinned and flipped them over, attacking Kurt with his mouth, licking and sucking at his skin as he worked his way down to his chest. Kurt gave himself over to him, thrilled at Blaine’s excitement as much as his own. Before long, however, he was so turned on that he could hardly stand it anymore. Blaine had been spending long enough letting his tongue do the walking. Kurt needed more.

“Impatient, dear?” Blaine asked, raising up on an arm to look at Kurt, who had tangled his fingers in Blaine’s hair and was tugging on his curls as he panted. Blaine smiled broadly, and Kurt almost laughed at his beautiful husband, so full of joy even in the middle of ravishing him. He supposed this could only be a good thing.

At last Blaine took pity on him and scrambled to find the lube. Then his fingers were finally, finally inside him, and Kurt could only clutch the sheets and ride it out, the pleasure was so overwhelming. 

“This enough, or…?” Blaine asked, pausing while Kurt blinked up at him, trying to form words. 

“No, please,” maybe Blaine was still nervous too? “If you’re okay with it, if you want to, I’d really like it if you would…”

Blaine smiled again, more shyly this time, and sat back on his knees. “I want to.”

More lube, and a bigger stretch, and then they were together, as close as they could be. Blaine was breathing in short gasps, holding himself still as he stretched out over Kurt, his breath hot against Kurt’s face. Kurt reached up to run a finger across the edges of his long lashes where they fanned out over his cheeks, pushed his hair out of his face, and marveled at how far they had come. “I love you,” he said softly, hardly enough air in his lungs to push out the words. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Kurt. Love you so much.”

They went slow at first, wanting to savor this. It felt almost as miraculous to Kurt as their very first time, love and trust and vulnerability and more love surrounding him and flowing back and forth between them as if it would never end. Finally Kurt encouraged Blaine to go faster, deeper, thrusting his hips against him as their rhythm sped up. Their hands were all over each other, touching and stroking and grabbing on tight. Kurt pulled Blaine down for a hard kiss, all teeth and panting breath. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he said, running his hands through Blaine’s hair, back to his shoulders and down his arms, muscles taught with exertion. 

Blaine moaned, shifting and twisting until he found what he was looking for, made apparent by Kurt’s answering stream of “yes yes there oh god yes…” 

Blaine was sweating hard, his movements becoming uncoordinated. “Kurt? Are you…? I’m…” He could feel how close Blaine was by the trembling in his arms and the way his breath caught on each inhale. Kurt slid a hand between them to pull at himself, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“It’s okay, come on…” Moments later Kurt felt the pressure building and peaking, and then he was exploding, fireworks going off behind his eyes and lighting his soul. His whole body sang with the incredible pleasure of it, and he grabbed tight to Blaine’s ass, pulling him as close as he could get as Blaine followed him over the edge.

It seemed like forever until Kurt could think clearly again. Blaine had collapsed down next to him, panting for breath, his fingers threaded through Kurt’s hair and holding his head pressed against his own. Kurt wiped at himself with the sheet and then flopped on to his back again, tugging at Blaine until he was curled up against his side, his head tucked against his neck. Blaine hummed contentedly, wrapping a foot around Kurt’s leg, the hair on his thigh scratching softly against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt was almost asleep when he heard Blaine chuckle, his chest rocking against Kurt’s. 

“What?” 

Blaine giggled, clearly amused with himself. “I guess you could say this was a successful trip.”

Kurt laughed into Blaine’s hair. “Yes, in more ways than one.”

Blaine pulled back, a finger tracing across Kurt’s forehead and pushing his damp hair aside. “You mean there was another point to this adventure other than mind blowing sex?”

“Guess the mind-blowing sex actually blew your mind.”

Blaine snorted, then leaned down and blew a raspberry under Kurt’s collarbone. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” He sighed, settling back down against Kurt, his hand stroking up and down his arm. “Seriously, though, thank you.”

“For the sex? Because you _never_ have to thank me for that,” Kurt said dramatically, knowing that’s not what Blaine was talking about.

“Dork.” Blaine pushed his forehead against Kurt. “I know you know that’s not it.”

“Fine. But hanging out with your dad wasn’t exactly a hardship, either.”

“It did turn out remarkably okay, didn’t it?”

“It did.” Kurt ran his hand through Blaine’s messy curls, revealing the thin white scar on his forehead. “But here’s the thing.” He pushed at Blaine’s shoulder until he could see his eyes, wide in the dim light. “Even if it was the most awkward, uncomfortable, emotionally exhausting meeting in the world, I’d still be with you. Every step of the way. Nothing’s too hard for us to go through together.”

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips, gentle and sweet, and then pulled back. Blaine blinked at him, his face so open and lovely, it made Kurt’s heart ache. “Nothing. No mountain too high, no river too wide,” Kurt vowed. “You get that, right?”

Blaine nodded. “I think I do.”

Kurt smiled and found Blaine’s lips again, the two of them trading lazy kisses for a few more minutes, resisting the pull of sleep. This trip had been wildly successful, and not just because Blaine’s dad had acted more like a human than he had in years, and the couples massage was luxurious, and the landscape was compelling. It had helped both of them understand how far they had come over the past few months, in their trust in each other and in themselves. Kurt really did believe they could get through anything. Not that he wanted more challenges to come their way, of course – he hoped and prayed that they would never have to go through anything so awful as Blaine’s accident again – but there was a comfort in knowing that no matter what happened, they would weather it together.

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s ear.

“I thought that was my line,” Blaine mumbled sleepily.

“Maybe we’re both just that lucky,” Kurt replied, reaching to pull the comforter snugly around them. 

“You won’t be saying that when the alarm goes off at six o’clock tomorrow morning and I take too long in the shower and you have to yell at me to hurry up or we’ll miss our flight,” Blaine rambled, sliding his thigh rather higher up on Kurt’s body than where it had rested previously. Apparently Blaine wasn’t as sleepy as Kurt had thought. And increasingly, neither was Kurt.

“Take as long as you want in the morning, sweetheart. Worst case scenario, we’ll have to stay here for another night.”

“Mmm, that would be terrible, wouldn’t it,” Blaine said, running a hand over Kurt’s chest and pausing to tweak at a nipple. “Whatever would we do?”

“Indeed.” Kurt shifted, turning to take Blaine more fully into his arms and slot their legs together. Tomorrow’s challenges would just have to wait. Right now, Kurt had more pressing matters to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Chasing the Sun” is a song by Sara Bareilles. If you haven’t heard it, please go listen to it, it’s truly lovely. And Kurt sort of quotes from “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough,” written by Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson and made famous by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell in 1967.
> 
> I hope you liked this continuation of the Chrysalis 'verse - I know a lot of people wanted to know how the visit with Blaine's dad went. Let me know what else you'd like to see, if you haven't already (or even if you have).


End file.
